The Fall of Vocaloid
by Celina Wood
Summary: Bakaito, um... Kaito, sorry, has snapped! he hates the fact that everyone thinks he's stupid, will anyone survive? will he ever calm down? Who is the girl who has stolen his heart? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Bakaito, you're so stupid… so stupid… so…. Stupid…" I sat up in bed drenched in a cold sweat, I wasn't stupid! I put a and to my face as the content of my nightmare slowly faded into oblivion, now all I could remember was Miku calling me stupid, no it was Meiko, no… Len? I wasn't sure anymore, I wasn't sure of anything!

I wasn't Bakaito; I was just Kaito, just me. Why did everyone call me stupid? Was it because my only dark story was about a rabbit? Was it because I wasn't depressed? Why was _I_ the stupid one? It took me a moment, but soon I realized I was in tears, I didn't want to be laughed at!

Again and again the only thing I could hear in my mind was the taunt from my dream, soon though it was joined by taunts from my life until I was being swamped from all sides by laughs, teases, and giggles from my so-called friends, I was losing my mind and quickly.

Suddenly… silence… it settled over the room like a thick blanket and seemed to smother me, smother, kill, I could kill them; I could hurt them for hurting me. I laughed and spun my arms outstretched; the laugh became a giggle of hysterics. The thought crossed my mind, who first? I had the perfect person in mind.

Meiko, she was the main tormenter in my life, in everyone's really, all she did was get drunk and make fun of people. '_She'd die first' _I thought as I slipped out of my room and down the hall, '_she'd pay up for hurting me.' _I smiled and opened her door and peered in at the drunken mess flopped on the bed, she was surrounded by sake bottles and was passed out, disgusting.

I lifted one of the many bottles and broke it on a wall shattering the bottom, I smiled as she stirred and looked up at me. I walled to her and looked down at the sickening form of Meiko, the one I was commonly paired with, and grinned down at her, the glass in my hand glinted in the slight light, and she seemed confused and worried.

"Bakaito, what are you doing?" she asked in a slurred voice, she reached over and grabbed a bottle, from it she took a swig of sake, and looked back at me. "What are you doing in here?" Meiko asked again.

"I'm not Bakaito," I said quietly and took a step towards her, now she really looked confused, she noticed the weapon in my hand and looked almost… scared? I smiled.

"Yeah you are, who else would you be?" those where her last words, I brought the broken bottle down on her head and a chorus of screams filled the room. Scream after scream swelled through the building, soon I noticed I was chanting a steady 'I'm Kaito, I'm Kaito, I'm Kaito,' but no one seemed to be listening.

The screams stopped and I looked down, the once beautiful woman was covered in cuts, bruises, and she was a pallid white, dead? Yes, I giggled smiling down at the woman who was first to die, her blood was everywhere in the room, dripping off of her and me, splattered across the walls and floor, and running from my face, she was dead.

I smiled and closed her terrified eyes humming Noise, the song she had sang while alive, I then lay her down so she looked asleep and kissed her forehead smiling and humming still, how would I explain this to the others?

The explanation hit me just then… they wouldn't find out the reason because they'd all be dead, I would kill them all…

_A/N HEY GUYS! Sorry you haven't heard from me earlier… here's a new story, if you're a new fan and you liked this read my other stuff please, if you're an old fan, welcome back! Please, please, please REVIEW! If not I get depressed and stop writing, I just wanna hear from you even if it's "I hate this story" I don't care, please review?_


	2. War Log

_A/N War log from Rin's POV… get it? I'm gonna go back and forth between the Kaito POV and this kk?_

**War Log: Day 3, 5:40**

Today has been horrible; we lost another one, Meiko died on day one and now Yuki, poor little one. I don't get it, why did Kaito snap?! Len and I have been working with the Hatsune siblings (Miku and Mikuo) to keep people calm but I don't think it's working, the group is freaking out and it sucks.

Len says I should keep inventory so here it is.

Inventory:

A week's worth of fresh food

Milk

Eggs

Fruit

Vegetables

Etc.

A month's worth of caned

Vegetables

Fruits

Beans

Etc.

About a year's worth of medicine

Band-Aids

Ibuprofen

Aspirin

Etc.

I hope we can survive on this stuff but I slightly doubt it, well, if others die the others will live, why did I write that?! I just want everyone to live…

Please can someone help?

Rin Kagamine

_A/N this sucks… I feel bad for them! But don't worry -giggles- it gets worse! _


	3. Chapter 3

I stalked through the halls of the once lively vocaloid headquarters thirsting for the feeling of blood dripping from my hands. Where did they go…? I smiled at the thought that they might be… scared… and of me…? I could feel the grin spread across my face, this is what they got for teasing me for years.

There, I see one, my eyes lit with anticipation as I saw the long teal hair following the girl running down the hall. Miku time to fall from your throne of lies! I giggled at my thoughts; yes she had forced her way to the top! She wasn't perfect, far from it, so far from it; I smiled and broke into a run chasing after her.

Her hair… so soft I thought as I grabbed the long strands and pulled her down, she screamed and struggled her arms flailing wildly, hmmm…? There was something in her arms. I lifted the bundle and opened it, ice cream; she was stealing my ice cream.

I stood too shocked to move as Miku tried to leave, she had tried to take my ice cream from me! Suddenly I knew, I had to punish her for everything she had done.

I reached out and grabbed her hair again wrapping it around my hand, this way she wouldn't get away, and ran a hand down the girl's body; she really was fine, was she not? I smile at the knowledge she was once ugly, a deformed child loved by none… changed for this job. I ignored her whimpers of fear as I pushed her to the wall and kissed her.

The kiss was short, bitter-sweet, and tasted of tears, overall not good so I grabbed her chin and wrenched it upwards to an almost painful angle. Again Miku whimpered and she struggled in my arms, why? Did she no longer love me? Why did she hate me?! What did I do?!

"K-Kaito… can… can I g-go?" that's the moment I chose to crush her wind-pipe, the girl clawed at my hands drawing blood and choked, I could see her gasping for the air she craved, the air she needed, the air she would never taste again. She had stolen many things from me in the past; it was my turn to take back.

The first thing she stole was my heart. A simple thing to steal really, she was beautiful, sweet, innocent, and had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my life, Miku was my everything. I loved her though my life as a vocaloid, I am still a vocaloid right? Or am I just a monster?

Next, my hope was what she stole. I had no hope in love because still half ignored me, and the times she did talk to me it was half teasing and that hurt me so much. Why did my love have to be one sided?! I loved her, I cared for her, I treated her with kindness… and yet… she was still working with those twins to cause trouble for me, why Miku? Why you?!

And now this, my hand tightened its grip on her neck and she gagged, her eyes were rolling back into her head, her voice was missing, her hands had begun to just sit on mine doing nothing. She had to die, now she was stealing my ice cream as well, I did nothing but love her, I didn't deserve this! I was a good person, and I wasn't stupid… no… not stupid…!

I felt Miku gasp for yet another breath then I felt her start to slip, she passed out in my arms and I held her, I sang her song melt as I reached to either side of her head and twisted her neck until I heard the sap of bones, I broke her thin neck quickly and hugged her limp body.

"Good-bye Miku, I still love you even if you hurt me deeply, I… I… I'm sorry…" I whispered as my eyes began to fill with tears, I could feel them pushing at my eyes seeming to burn as I felt a tear run down my face slowly, I would miss her… who… who would ever be as good as her?

_A/N D'awwww Miku! Y U NO LOVE Kaito?! This is so sad! Sorry guys had to be done… well as always, please review?_


	4. War Log Day 4

**War Log: Day 4, 3:43**

We lost Miku today, I feel almost sick, and she was my best friend! I want to thank her for everything she's done for me, that and everything she's done for everyone else. Great, now I'm crying

So we're down to only three leaders, that and Luka is sick so she can't help with the children, wait, what children? Yuki was the only little child, speaking of Yuki her brother Piko is really depressed these days, like really depressed it sucks!

Len found a stash of matches yesterday so now we had means to make fire if we need it, god I hope we don't lose power of anything like that, now that would suck seeing as it's December, maybe as a birthday gift to Lenny and I Kaito with stop though I doubt it.

Just got word, Gakupo is out; he was found dead in the back music room. Two in one day, at this rate we're all screwed.

I hope we all survive

I hope the food doesn't run out

I hope Len doesn't get sick

I hope the electricity doesn't go out

I hope I'm not going to die

I hope Len is going to live

Even as I write these few words I feel like I'm wrong… I feel like more people will die, I know that. I just hope Lenny survives.

_A/N Yeah... sorry, I know someone reviewed saying they wanted Gakupo and Rin to survive but sorry! don't kill me! I have a plan don't worry... yeah so... hope you like this, please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Who am I? I looked in the mirror and smiled, _I am Kaito, _I thought. I was different though, had I always had these red eyed? Had I always have this red-brown paint splattered and pealing across my face? I didn't think so but I couldn't be sure.

I had put many to sleep but today was special, today I was putting a gender bend to sleep! I had only been killing the normal ones but I had to kill the leaders, I had to kill Mikuo. Mikuo was just like his sister, I had to kill him, he made me feel sick!

Walking slowly I went to the door of the room the vocaloids hid, I leaned down smiling and placed a simple note under the door. It was a note for that boy Mikuo, I had to kill him, I had to get him out of the way, I had to punish them all, I WASN'T BAKAITO!

…

It took him two hours, but he came. Mikuo did show up, he had a knife and he looked sad. I looked at the knife and smiled, if I could get that knife the fight would be done quickly. I looked at the boy, he had no backup, only one weapon, and was weighed down by grief… too easy.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to Miku, I hate you." I was hated? My eyes narrowed to thin slits, I shouldn't be hated, what had I done?

"What have I done?"

"You killed Miku god damn you! What is your problem?!"

"My problem is all of you," the truth hit Mikuo hard in the face and he stopped and stared at me confused, those six seconds where all I needed to kill him.

I lounged at him and pressed one hand to his jaw and one grabbed the knife by the blade. Mikuo startled by this let me take the weapon, he was without a weapon, and he was going to die. I think he knew that. I grinned broadly, let him know he's dying; let him know they'll all die!

I let his death be simple, I slid his own knife across his chest and let the blood run over my hands, and I liked that feeling. Again I cut him across the chest and again I felt that beautiful blood run over my hands, such I beautiful red color the blood was.

More and more I cut his chest, a simple death becoming beautiful. Then bored I simple cut out his heart and let it bleed over my hand. The organ beat once in my palm then stood still, forever still… good… it should be still. Then humming love is war I walked away, the heart tucked in my pocket.

Remember Mikuo… I'm not stupid.

_A/N: Sorry I haven't written more! I really should have, and sorry if this is short but it just seemed done. As always please Review!_


	6. War Log Day 7

**War Log: Day 7, 11:45**

We've lost both of the Hatsunes; it's just Lenny and I! We've also lost Luka-Nee to sickness, I'm worried about that! Gumi was feverish this morning and if the sickness is killing us then we're all screwed, I'm so scared! That and Master has been out of contact, he's been deemed missing, probably dead. Hiyama-Sensei went off to look for food; he's missing as well, though Len found his glasses so he's practically dead.

Len has gotten Piko to get a tiny bit better so the albino can help us; he's a genius with tech stuff so he's fixed the fridges and taken out the power everywhere but our little colony! Things are finally looking up for our group! Maybe we can survive!

Things we need:

Blankets: At least 20 more

More bandages: as many as possible

Better locks: I'm worried about the day Kaito figures out how to get in! He'll attack us all and probably kill us in our sleep or something! That would be chaos!

Contact with the outside: we have no laptops, no phones that work, no way of sending mail, we need to find a way to contact the police.

Food that will keep: We're running out… fast

Weapons: though I don't want to hurt Kaito-Nii I think it would be good if people where armed

A way out: we need to escape, we need to!


	7. Chapter 7

"I want to hunt a bunny… I want to hurt a bunny… I want to kill the bunny just like me!" I was skipping the halls singing the song I had just thought of as I was moving. The "bunny" was little with yellow shiny hair! I was a bunny right? A sweet little blue bunny who wants to kill master, I want to kill the master, the leader, the twins! I giggled loudly, how would I find her?

Oranges, that's how! I smiled and ran to the kitchen looking for any leftovers, oranges were in the back! I smiled and pulled them out one at a time. One, a wish, two, a hope, three, maybe, four, slight chance, five, I have a chance, six, I have a large chance, seven, I CAN DO THIS! I giggled loudly and took these treasures to the door where the others came out.

The walk was slow; I had to carry all the fruit! These oranges fit funny in the pocket I had created out of my shirt. Seven oranges to trap a bunny! A simple yellow bunny with evil, evil icy eyes! I wanted the hunt a bunny, but I don't have a gun… I'll use my hands! I'll rip off her ears, I'll turn her red! I'll make a rabbit stew… no… I don't want that, not plump enough! I giggled shrilly and moved toward the door.

"I want to hunt a bunny… I want to hurt a bunny… I'll catch it with an orange… I'll feed it to the fire!" I smiled and quieted down, can't scare the little bunny! I grind that smile of a mad-man and sat at the door and started to peal the first orange making it smell like the bunnies favorite food, she was a stupid bunny!

One here, one there, a trail for the bunny leading it here, here to my hiding place in the dark! I sat, my eyes watching the path for some sort of movement, anything to say the bunny was coming, she loved the oranges I had to give to her! She probably wanted to eat them, she probably could smell them at her door, probably wanted to take a bite, she would come, I would kill a bunny, I would hunt the bunny… the bunny would die!

(Rin's POV)

The soft wheezing of Gumi's breath worried as it seemed to echo in this tiny room the few of us remaining shared. I felt a tear run down my cheek and I pulled myself closer to Lenny trying to bloke out the sounds of the suffering and get a tiny bit of sleep. I knew I had a small chance of getting sleep but I was truly trying.

"You okay Rin?" Len asked this with a soft kiss to the top of my head and his arms wrapped around me in a protective manor I could feel the love I felt for my brother fill me and I wiped the tear away with a sad smile.

"Yeah, don't worry about me silly! I'll be fine so don't worry about me, okay?" that's when the smell of oranges hit me, "L-Len… are t-those oranges I smell?" he looked just as confused as I felt, we had lost the oranges I loved so much when Kaito had stolen everything, we still had bananas for Len but I was missing my comfort food.

"It might be, but that smells like it's coming from outside, we can't go out there!" He looked truly worried as I looked up at him and stared into his beautiful blue eyes, so like my own, but laced with slight pain as I tried to tell him silently we should check.

"It'll be just a peek, and we have bananas so it's only fair right?" I gave him puppy dog eyes and he sighed.

"Just a peek outside, okay?"

"Thank you!" I shouted and startled a few people as I threw myself into Lenny's arms and kissed him deeply, little did I know that was my second to last kiss ever.

"I'm going with you, okay?" Lenny is so sweet so I smiled softly.

"Sure fine, but if I tell you to go back to the room, do so. 'Kay Lenny?"

"Fine…" And we walked out to find a path of oranges, I just need them all! I took off scooping each of the ground smiling like a kid on Christmas, overjoyed! I loved the fact that I finally had oranges, I was so startled as hands reached out and grabbed me.

"Rin!" Len shouted as I found myself thrown against the wall, the wind was knocked out of me and my side hurt. Kaito-Nii, he stood above me with dried blood caked on his cloths hands and face he was truly frightening and that in why I screamed.

The next thing I knew Len was blocking an attack thrown at me, "No, go back!" My lip trembled and I yelled at Len, "GO BACK! Get out of here! Go!" Len looked back at me and stared as I pulled myself to my feet, Kaito was skipping and singing about catching a bunny and I felt a tear slide down my face. I couldn't stand seeing Len here with him!

"Get back," I whispered softly to my brother and I kissed his lips tenderly and lovingly. He stepped back and closed his eyes a tear, twin to my own, sloshed down his cheek.

"Promise you'll come back?" He said this with a weak smile and I looked at Kaito and drew my pocket knife. It was yellow and the handle was lose, the knife had a story. I had gotten it from my father and I had used it for fights before, it had even saved my brother's life once! I knew I had a fighting chance and Len had to know that as well.

"Promise…" I whispered and watched him run to safety as a knife stabbed into my exposed back.

_A/N: Sorry for this cliff-hanger but I needed to end this here chapter with a huge bang! Just to clear some things up… not everyone is going to die, that and I'm going to finish this from Kaito's POV in one of the next few days, kk? Wow! That's a long chapter…_


	8. Chapter 8

(Rin's POV)

I'm sure my cry was muffled, I'm sure I didn't scream… but it did hurt! I could feel a sharpness spreading through my body and I winced as I slumped forward, broken maybe, but I had to fight. I had to defeat this monster! Kaito was behind me, I had to turn to him, I had to, I needed to… my life depended on it.

And turn I did, pulling myself to my feet with another wince wishing for Len's safety. I held my knife I my left, and stronger, hand, and my chin was held high. I had barely believed in god in the past, not knowing if there really was something out there but now I could feel something pushing me, egging me on, making me… stronger. I hope this feeling lasts.

"K-Kaito-Nii… why did you do this to us," I asked as I watched his every move with my storming eyes. Fear and Pain was probably reflected in them as I stood taking shape breaths and swaying slightly. My psychotic older brother figure stood grinning at me brightly.

"You hurt me!" Three words and it clicked in my mind, the teasing, I could feel god abandon me in that moment, and if it wasn't god and just me… I lost faith in myself.

_("Nii-Chan," I called out to Kaito-Nii. "Baka-Nii… where are you? Are you hiding, Stupid?" My voice echoed back to me. '_Do I sound mean?' _I thought and smiled, maybe a little.)_

"Kaito-Nii… I… We didn't mean it!" I shouted and backed up as I saw an evil look spread though his once beautiful eyes, I saw no escape. I gripped my knife tightly and looked up at the mad man before me, I was part of this… we all were, we had driven Kaito-Nii mad! He was never coming back, we were doomed.

"Too slow Bunny, you'll all fall!" the giggle that followed was the most terrifying thing I had heard, musical and loud it echoed and wrapped itself around me as though blanketing me. My back hurt, my eyes were clouded, and a single tear ran down my face as I uttered my last wish.

"L-let… let Len live, please…" If Kaito didn't kill me the wound in my back would. I just prayed Len would live, the power I felt before was gone I had lost it when I realized I was part of the cause, I had helped cause this! I was one of the worst offenders, maybe I should just die.

(Kaito's POV)

The bunny was hurt! She stood hunched over, she hurt badly! I giggled at the thought that she would die, a yellow bunny turned red, a beautiful sight. I moved toward her and saw her eyes turn downcast but she did smile weakly.

"Why smile at me little bunny-Chan?" I asked tipping my head to one side with a grin as she looked up at me.

"Because I still have this!" she shouted as a pain erupted in my side, I looked down to see a knife in my side her hand wrapped around it and my anger rose like a wave. With a simple pull I broke her wrist and watched the bunny pull back tears in her wide eyes. She fell against the wall and looked up at me fearful.  
"No, not good bunny, you're too slow!" I said with a wide grin as I stepped forward, the little bunny whimpered and looked up at me as I pulled her knife out and held it toward her, she stood up against the wall with a wounded stance and looked almost like a deer in the headlights, I made her like that! I did that! I was going to dress her in red!  
The knife came down with accuracy and I hit the bunny's cheek, she cried out in weak pain. Again I hit her now in the side, again in the tummy…. She should die red! She should stop breathing! The bunny should die! Again I hit her but now with my foot kicking her to the ground.

"N-no…" she whispered still alive.

"Bye-bye little Bunny-Chan, good bye!" I said and stabbed her once more it the heart leaving her knife standing in her chest like a reminder! Was I not a mad genius? I had taken down the bunny, now the others would fall. The others would be quick, they would die fast! I would kill every one of them! I would stop them from hurting me! I was not Bakaito!

Another mad giggle filled me and I let it out like rain it was… falling to the ground. I wished the rain was red! Red… I looked down at the bunny, she was red. I think I did a good job; she looks good in red… like a flower! And I walked away, done with her, singing Kokoro in my now rasping voice, I had sang too much… was I malfunctioning? Rasping… doesn't the body do that when there is smoke in your lungs? Maybe I should burn the place!

_A/n: Wow... poor Rinny! Now Len is the only one left in charge, things are falling apart and I really feel bad for them! I love writing this story I like venting my pain and stress into the pain of characters I can kill, I guess I'm just sadistic, whatever. I'm only half okay with this chapter, I think it needs something but I don't know what if you figure it out please tell me! oh and one more thing "(italics)" means a memory okay? okay... I think you've got it, please review! thank you for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

I stalked the halls a giggle following me like a pet, all would fall, the bunny did! I carried her ears to remember it. The bunny controlled it all, she was the leader! Now they would fall, maybe slowly… maybe quickly… but they would fall none the less.  
My shadow was my friend, he walked with me as I looked for another to kill, the giggle always there to haunt me. The paint on my face was itchy and thick and it pealed as I scratched it. A flaky red-brown snow falling around us! 'Us' meaning my shadow and I….  
Then there was a single flash of white-gray, maybe silver, caught my eye. And I looked up from the wall, Haku? Haku it was, she was dressed in a gray dress and she was coughing lightly. Easy to hunt, to kill, to destroy, I can't wait to kill!

A slow stride and a scream, and that was it… another had died. Her blood pooling around her, her eyes glazed over, her mouth still open in a silent scream, her body ripped clean in half. I do believe I was malfunctioning… I was stronger! Or maybe I was seeing things…

…

Galaco died multi colored. I made sure I destroyed her head, the red of her blood pooled over the floor and caked into her hair making it sticky and matted. There was also gray! Did I open her head? Was that her brain? I was so happy I killed the color fairy! She was easy, well not as easy to kill as Haku, but she was easier to kill then the bunny and I killed the bunny! I could kill them all!

The color fairy had no songs, I couldn't sing a song to her so I sang my ice cream song, and I sang her to sleep as she whimpered in pain. I killed her with bashing her head down and raking stabs to her body until there was little left to kill! She was a work of art in the end.

…

"I killed a bunny… I stabbed a bunny… I'll kill them all… they're on the run!" Again a giggle followed me; it seemed to have its own smile as it danced along behind me shadow and me as we all skipped back to my room.

My room was now half destroyed, the walls scratched and the furniture crashed, but it was still "home". I sat on my bed looking at the wall and felt a tear run down my face slowly, I just wanted to be loved, to be cared about, to be understood. People hated me for being stupid and now they hated me more. This world was cruel!

"I want to hurt a bunny… I want to hunt a b-bunny…" each word trembled with my pain and my voice broke with sobs as I sang the now mournful tune. "I want to kill this bunny that is me…" and I lay back in the sea of blankets sobbing weakly.

_"You're so stupid! Why did you think killing us would solve our problems?" _I looked up to see Meiko staring me down her brown eyes lit with fire. _"You're even more stupid than you were!" _

"M-Meiko," I whispered softly in fear and awe as the other fallen vocaloids appeared around me, the bunny was shivering, Miku was pale, and the others stood weakly, slopping as though about to fall.

_"No… really? We're trapped dumb-ass," _Miku shouted at me with tears streaming down her face I reached out to her, my arm trembling, and tried to pull her into a hug but I slipped right though her. Another sob made her form waver as though she was a hologram, nothing.

"Miku I'm sorry… I need to stop everyone! I'm n-not stupid! I need to get revenge." The last part I whispered and the flickering vocaloids shook their heads looking mad.

_"If you're going to do that… do it quick… please?" _a small voice, I looked up to see the bunny. She seemed to flicker more than the others and small wings stood at her back. I was in awe, she seemed almost content with death and she seemed to stand tall though I had seen her crumple.

"Are you and angel?" I asked softly and her laughter broke out but became sobs.

_"N-no, not yet… p-please let Len live?" _I looked away and felt new tears stinging my eyes, Miku, the one I loved, hated me, Meiko thought I was stupid, and the bunny was fearful for her brother. What should I do? What can I do? I never wanted this… but I still need to kill them! I have to… I want to… it's in my blood, and that's when the idea hit me. I was going to burn this place down to the ground.

I looked around to see that the others had left but I didn't care, I had a new job. I ran through the halls trying to find a book of matches or a lighter, nothing. I kept up these searches to find the thing I needed to burn this place… to stop their lives… to end my pain. I would stop it all, no more Vocaloid! Nothing left but stories… uninstall… uninstall…

Finally… I had it! I looked down at the small lighter in my hand and smiled brightly. I was going to make things warmer.

_A/N: Sorry for another cliff-hanger! This is one of my last chapters of this story an I think I'm going to miss writing this... yes, I wrote this in a day, I didn't plan on it but I did and I'm proud of the outcome. To explain a little, Rin isn't an angel... she just understands why she was killed and came to terms with it, she forgave Kaito and that is why she has the wings, if she wasn't trapped on earth she would be in haven for knowing what she did wrong and wanting to fix it... just my thoughts. Yeah... well until next time, bye!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Finally… I had it! I looked down at the small lighter in my hand and smiled brightly. I was going to make things warmer._

…

I held the lighter I my shaking hand and I lit it. The flame danced seeming like a happy woman rushing back and forth in my breath. My eyes held the gaze of this beautiful, destructive thing, and a tear ran down my cheek. Was it going to hurt? Yes, I knew this and I really didn't care, it would be the end.

"Goodbye," I whispered and lit a curtain; the fire ran along the thin fabric quickly now more like an animal than a woman. It climbed and took a second before spreading to the wall. I danced to the next window and lit the next curtain, and soon enough the room was on fire.

Now I skipped through the halls lighting everything flammable, I could hear the others starting to scramble and I laughed. I felt alive, I felt happy, I was winning this game as the fire ran beside me and the smoke filled the building I could feel it closing I and I didn't care at all, I'm free, I'm going to kill us all.

Now the building was a beautiful red flaming mass and all exits were blocked. I danced in circle and let out one more laugh that dissolved into coughing as I saw Len step into the room with me. His eyes were wide and he was pulling a small albino behind him. Both boys stared at me for a few moments then Len rushed at me.

"God-damn you, what is your problem?!" He screamed as he ran and I felt a fit hit the side of my jaw. Red lights that matched the flames went off in my mind and I swayed but on instinct I hit Len back.

I felt him go flying and saw him go down, I tasted the blood in my mouth and I smelled the suffocating smoke that was closing in quickly, this was my final fight. Len hit the ground with a thump that was eaten by the sound of the flames. I smiled sadly and let myself out of the room as Piko, the albino, ran to Len's side and tried to comfort him while his eyes searched for a way out, nothing. That is when I let the fire take me.

**(Piko's POV ****_A/N: sorry guys I just love writing from his POV and I kinda like hurting my feels and others feels_****)**

I held Len in my arms and looked around the room we were now trapped in, Len was out cold and I was too hot. I let out a weak sob of fear and looked to the good; I would see Yuki, my little sister. I missed her so much and I knew she probably was worried about me. I whimpered and coughed lightly as I lay next to Len.

We lay like that for a few minutes then Len moved slightly, by now the flames were right around us and we had no hope whatsoever. I moved closer to the boy I had a crush on and closed my eyes tight trying to stop my tears.

"P-Piko, is that you?" Len asked in a scratched voice, the smoke had gotten into his lungs and I could tell.

"Y-yeah…" I coughed weakly, "you feeling okay?" He pulled me close and kissed me as an answer. My senses were on fire and my eyes widened but I kissed back, I was painfully aware that this was my first and last kiss and I felt almost sick, but Len was kissing me.

I had always loved Len, he was sweet and kind and this kiss was heaven and that was when I felt the flames. I jumped back from the flame licking my feet and landed in Len's lap.

"W-what's wrong," He asked as I hit him and I whimpered.

"M-my… my foo-" I burst into coughing I couldn't breathe and Len's eyes filled with tears. I whimpered as I lay in his arms and the flames caught to my highly flammable cloths.

Fear filled me and I screamed and danced back from myself making thing worse ad Len tried to put out the fire screaming things along the lines of 'it won't go out!' I was standing at deaths door and I could feel myself slipping away as the burning became only a dull ache in my limbs, I could see nothing but fire… then it all went black.

…

The Vocaloid house had fallen. It stood in charcoal wonder and no one had survived. The bodies removed from the premise had been unrecognizable and some seemed to be dead for some time. Rain had come and saved the house from total ruin though and parts of it still stood, in those places the locals said they could hear laughter and giggling. Was this just a ghost story?

"You tell me," I whispered and stood my eyes filled with love for my twin brother's spirit as he walked toward his new boyfriend and I looked around at the trapped vocaloids. We would be here for all eternity but I really don't think anyone cares. We're all happy here.

"Hey wait up!" I shouted and took off after Yuki giggling, yeah… no one would care.

_A/N: OMG THANK YOU ALL! This is my favorite stories of mine and I'm so proud to have gotten to the end, thank you guys for the support and I'm sorry to my friends who I left out of the last chapter… yeah… I decided against the OCs. I kinda like how I wrapped thing up but I'm always open to other people's ideas on my writing let me know if you don't like it it might change. Utatane Piko and Kaii Yuki are siblings in this, kk? Other than that… I think it explains itself. Bye for now guys!_


End file.
